Ferry
Summary Ferry is a ghost and an Erune in Granblue Fantasy. Time had stayed frozen for this Erune for far too long, but she is finally ready to move on. Having learned and come to terms with the fate of her beloved little sister, Ferry's solemn grief turns to hopeful prayer as she takes a step forward, confident that she will eventually reunite with her family at journey's end. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Likely 5-B Name: Ferry, Spirit Maiden Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: 60 to 80 Classification: Erune, Undead, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of sensing emotions), Summoning (Capable of summoning beasts of souls), Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (She is a ghost), Immortality (Type 1, 5 and 7), Limited Transmutation (Can change the shapes of her weapons), Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction (With Genpest, she can reduce opponent's strength and speed up to 15%), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of hitting ghosts), Status Effect Inducement, Dimensional Travel (She stated that she watched the people who cross the boundary between the world and Outer Realm), Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Healing, Damage Reduction, Homing Attack (Ghost Cage is guaranteed to land unless the opponent has high debuff resistance), Capable of dealing plain damage, ignoring the likes of damage cut, barriers, buffs, debuffs and even Invulnerability, Sound Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect other people), Teleportation (For ghosts, the distance doesn't affect them, and can travel anywhere depending on their emotions, bypassing even tightly closed space of the space between skydoms), Enhanced Senses (Can sense emotions from another dimension), Possession (Can possess even ghosts), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification and Poison Manipulation (Has debuff resistance, which includes all of these effects), Soul Manipulation (Capable of resisting Otherworld Beings from interfering with her soul) and BFR (She was supposed to go to heaven when Celeste died but she remained in the world) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Aided the crew in fight against Celeste, likely comparable to Base Drang) | Likely Planet level (Able to defeat an Otherworld Being, and one of them was able to overpower Chapter 120+ Katalina and Rackam) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought against Primals who can move as fast as lightning) | Likely Sub-Relativistic (Can keep up with Otherworldly Being) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Likely Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Likely Planet level Stamina: Limitless due to being a ghost. Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Her various whips. Intelligence: Above Average. Skilled combatant and musician. Able to fight against Otherworld Being who has various knowledge around the world, combat skills included. Weaknesses: She somewhat lacks self-esteem, though this was already solved later on. Weak to Dark based attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Musicians Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fighting Game Characters